Talk:Character Guidelines/@comment-25950991-20161006034826
Deborah Baccata Basic Information and Physical Description *'Species: Human' *'Gender: Female' *'Age: 22' *'Height: 5' 7" (around 170 cm)' *'Weight: 140 lbs (around 64kg)' *'Title: Poisoned by the Wastes' *'Theme: Nature vs Nurture' Deborah is a pretty average looking person, all things considered. At first glance she looks heavier, but it's mostly muscle formed from her time in her own. Her hair is a very dark brown-red, almost black, and goes to her shoulders. It has a very prominent wave, however, and is actually longer than it seems. Her eyes are distinctly grey-green, but can become a more intense green when using her spark. She has fair-tanned skin. She is missing one of her lower canine teeth, something she tends to hide. As for clothes, she typically likes to indulge herself in fashion when she can. Her basic outfits usually consist of a dress with some sort of overcoat or jacket, optionally with a hairpiece or (less often) a hat. She carries a fairly large purse, which is filled with lots of medicine as well as emergency weapons. Personality One major things stands out for Deborah: she's a gigantic pushover. She's more likely to go against her own morals than say 'no' to somebody(she does avert from murder and injury however). Most of the time she acts extremely selfless and insists on helping others at all time. It's all rooted deep down in an irrational fear of being alone, specifically fearful of what she herself will become or do without the guidance of others. Her kind demeanor is far from perfect, however: she has a difficult time empathizing. Very often she will not be able to tell what others are feeling and how to act accordingly. Due to this she comes off as overbearing and somewhat annoying because she can't tell if it's better to back off or persist. Otherwise she's a generally serious and quiet person, keeping to herself until somebody asks her to do something. Spark - Toxin Production Deborah's spark is pretty self-explanatory; she can produce toxic substances in her body and release them through bodily fluids or by covering herself in a thin layer of it. She can technically produce a variety of different of effects with her poison, but what is produced is easily influenced by her own emotions. It is a lot harder for her to make a precise neurotoxin when angry, for instance. Not only that, but she can only produce a certain amount at once, and while she can store it inside her body, it can take a while to make more if needed. The spark is very underdeveloped due mostly to Deborah's backstory as well as her aversion to using it. When she was younger she tended to stick to a few 'formulas' that worked. In current times she can't bring herself to use it due to its inherent destructive nature. Instead she insists her spark is instead related to her healing prowess. Backstory Her story starts a very long time back. Deborah was born to a small village located on the outskirts of other cities. Things were mostly fine, until her spark awoke. Deborah was instantly fascinated with the potential of her abilities, and would often go out to the ruined and mutated wastelands to test her potential. She started getting a primitive thrill from hunting and killing the beasts she could find. First she spent days, then weeks, and eventually she didn't return home. She spent her adolescent and early teenage years alone and living off the land. It escalated to her seeking and killing just for sport, until one prominent day. She had been tracking what she assumed to be another beast, but when she went for the kill she saw too late that it was in fact a group of other humans. She had no time to stop herself, possibly she didn't have the ability anymore, and ended up killing most of the members of the group. Horrified and guilty, Deborah ran away and realized that there was no going back on what she had done. She decided that her time alone was done and it was time to go back to civilization. She did not return to her old home, as she had long forgotten the name of the city, and even her own last name. She started over, seeking out a job and building her life from scratch again(including fabricating her last name). She stopped using her spark, and devoted herself to the healing arts instead. Currently she is employed as a clinic worker. ((Pardon any weird formatting, I use Wiki mobile of all things lol)